Tu fan
by CriXar
Summary: Un accidente deja la identidad de Cat Noir descubierta ante Ladybug. ¿Qué tal se tomará la chica saber que su compañero es el mismo tipo por el que babea?


El muchacho abrió sus ojos lentamente. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Miró hacia arriba y pudo distinguir el techo de su habitación. Se encontraba seguro en su casa.

Intentó recordar lo sucedido. Un akuma, las calles de la ciudad llenas de gente corriendo en todas direcciones, un golpe en seco y oscuridad total. Eran tan solo pistas, pero no le satisfacía la duda de cómo había terminado allí.

De pronto todo su malestar fue hecho a un lado al sentir una gentil caricia en su mejilla. Giró su cabeza para ver quien la ejecutaba y su corazón se detuvo al ver a nadie más que a Ladybug sentada en la orilla de su cama mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Lady...?

-Sshhh...- le silenció la chica colocando con cuidado un dedo sobre sus labios.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mareado. No puedo pensar bien.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó ella de forma calmada.

-Solo gritos y personas alteradas. Creo que me golpearon, pero no estoy muy seguro con qué ¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó?- La vio morderse su labio inferior antes de acercarse un poco más a él y comenzar a peinar su cabello con sus dedos.

-Un villano enorme atacó la ciudad esta tarde. Lastimó a muchas personas y estuvo a punto de lastimarme a mí, hasta que un gato ágil se interpuso en su camino. Por desgracia, él salió seriamente herido. Aún así, con eso el sujeto se distrajo lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera acercarme a tomar el objeto en el que se ocultaba su akuma.

-¿Acabaste con él?- preguntó Adrien con sus ojos cerrados.

-Así es. Pero aunque las heridas de mi gatito desaparecieron con mi amuleto de la suerte, continuó inconsciente. Su transformación iba a acabar, así que tuve que sacarlo de la vista de los curiosos. En el camino a un lugar seguro, me di cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un guapo chico que ya conocía... eh, de un par de misiones en el pasado. Así que tuve que traerlo a casa.

-Mmm...- El muchacho sonrió ligeramente al escuchar que las cosas se habían resuelto, pero en cuanto su mente terminó de procesar toda la historia, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Se sentó de golpe y miró su ropa. Ya no llevaba su traje consigo. Miró a su al rededor y terminó de armar el contexto: Ladybug había descubierto su identidad.- Oh, cielos... No, no, no. Esto no está bien.- Intentó bajar de su cama, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza de le detuvo, seguido de la muchacha tomando su brazo.

-Oye, tranquilo.- le dijo intentando calmarlo.- Está bien.

-No, no lo está. Tú... querías mantener en secreto nuestras identidades. Yo arruiné eso.

-Adrien, fue un accidente.- afirmó Ladybug tomando sus mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla. El chico se perdió en sus ojos azules.- Al menos fui solo yo quien lo descubrió. Nadie más lo sabe, te lo aseguro.

El rubio intentó tranquilizarse bajo las caricias de su compañera en su rostro. Ella le indicó que volviera a recostarse y él obedeció sin dudarlo. Se quedó a su lado un rato, intentando sacarle un poco de humor a la situación preguntándole cosas como con qué nombre debería dirigirse a él ahora o cómo lograba que su cabello no despeinara ni un poco cuando volvían de un trabajo.

-Todo tiene algo más de sentido ahora, ¿sabes? No me creí mucho lo de tu "legendario sentido del olfato" para saber que el Adrien que Volpina se llevó consigo no era el real. El que tú fueras él suena más lógico.- rió la chica, ahora acostada boca arriba al lado del chico.

-Aunque no sabía que eras tan fan mía.- dijo él con una sonrisa galante, recostado de lado mirando hacia la heroína.

-¿Fan?- preguntó ella volteando su cabeza de lado.

-Bueno, no tengo otra explicación a por qué estarías dispuesta a renunciar a tus miraculous con tal de que esa loca no me "dejara caer" de la Torre.- aseguró riendo, mas cesó al ver las mejillas de ella tornarse carmesí.

-Sí, yo... Yo, eh, soy tu fan...- dijo regresando su mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Ladybug...?- llamó él extrañado, mientras de apoyaba en un brazo para levantarse un poco e intentar que ella le mirara. Mas la mencionada no se movió de su lugar, tan solo intentó mantener su vista alejada de él y presionó sus labios con fuerza.- Bugaboo...

Oh, eso fue demasiado para ella. Incorporándose en la cama, se sentó dándole la espalda a Adrien. Tomó algo de aire y lo retuvo unos segundos antes de darse vuelta y sin decir una palabra tirar del cuello de su camisa para estampar un fugaz, pero apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Yo... Ah, lo siento. Se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo de una manera veloz y apenas entendible antes de correr fuera de su habitación.

Adentro, Adrien tuvo que tomarse algo de tiempo para procesar lo sucedido, tras lo cual sonrió de forma malévola mientras pensaba como regresar el gesto la próxima vez que se encontrara con ella.

Estuvo fuera de discusión el hecho de llevar a cabo o no la patrulla aquella noche. Él no se encontraba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, y luego de ese beso, ella tampoco. Fue movida entonces para el día siguiente al medio día.

Ladybug fue la primera en llegar al Arco del Triunfo, su punto de encuentro previamente acordado. Mientras se estiraba un poco, pensaba en como encararía a su compañero ahora. No es como si simplemente pudiera pretender que no era Adrien el que se encontraba frente a ella ahora.

-¿Qué tal, mi lady?- le escuchó saludarla tras ella al llegar. La muchacha respiró profundo.

-¿Listo para comenzar?- preguntó intentando sonar profesional. Él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se situaba a su lado.

-Estaré listo cuando tu lo estés.- dijo estirando un poco él también. Ladybug lo miró de reojo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo en voz baja.

-Como nunca.- respondió él mirándola antes de guiñar un ojo. La chica se sonrojó al instante y regresó su mirada a la ciudad.

-Bien.- dijo algo seca.

-Oh, y... había algo que tenía que decirte para futuras referencias...- mencionó él tomando su brazo antes de que ella lanzara su yoyo para avanzar. Al voltear, abrió sus ojos de par en par al percatarse del poco espacio entre sus rostros.

-¿Qué cosa...?- preguntó intimidada, antes de fuera él quien acariciara su rostro esta vez y uniera sus labios de forma suave y cariñosa, sintiendo como su compañera se derretía bajo su tacto. Apenas sintió que aquel beso era correspondido, se separó con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado.

-Cuando quieras un beso de tu modelo favorito, sólo tienes que pedirlo...- afirmó con una sonrisa.

 ** _E_** _ **stoy preparando algo grande para los fickers y lectores de MLB. Realmente me gustaría que todos pudieran participar, así que estén atentos.**_


End file.
